When it Snows in Vegas
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: Its New Years Eve and Morgan is reflecting on everything she has endured since moving to Vegas. Will the man she loves rescue her and show her that its all worth it and 2014 is going to be a great year? MORGANDERS


**A/N-OK I'VE HAD THIS IN THE WORKS...SORRY ITS A LITLE AFTER NEW YEARS. BETWEEN TRAVELING AND GETTING REALLY SICK, I JUST COULDNT GET TIME. ALL MORGANDERS IN THIS! **

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CSI! **

2013 was coming in to the end. Everyone who was sane had gotten over the world was going to end, and for once crime in Las Vegas had slowed down. After everything Morgan Brody had been through since moving to Vegas, she finally was taking a much needed break. Of course she'd rather be working alongside her fellow CSIs, but her dad, Conrad Ecklie, sheriff, had made sure she took some time off. She decided not to fly to Los Angela's, instead opted to stay in Vegas, alone in her apartment. It'd been so long since she'd been on a date, felt arms around her, and had a night where she could let her hair down. Her so called Girls Weekend had not gone as planned. They'd not expected Finn to seriously injure a man trying to rape her, and Sara shooting at a sheriff and deputy. Thankfully it all had worked out for the trio. They did eventually make it to Reno, but only after Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes secured their way.

Now Morgan was facing New Year's Eve, and she was alone. For the first time in years it'd snowed in Vegas. She'd seen couples arm in arm walking the strip, enjoying the white fluff falling from the sky. Inside she wished that she had someone to share it with. Of course she had Hodges, but he was more of a brother to her. She didn't want to stroll and play in the snow with him. Looking back at all the events that had transpired since she moved to Vegas, she knew who had been there for her the entire time. Greg Sanders. The quirky lab tech turned CSI. From the day she'd met him, she'd felt they were more than friends, even speaking to him via phone on the Nate Haskell case. When she met him the first day, her breath caught in her throat. This geeky history buff had caught her attention.

Sadly she didn't think she was type. She'd seen him go back and forth between all kinds of women. She knew they were good friends, best of friends, but she wondered if they would ever be more than "just friends." Morgan sat and thought of all the events she'd been involved in. The helicopter crashing with the ex-con, killing her first person, seeing her dad get shot after a date with Hodges mom, working undercover to catch the killer of who was imitating Dante's Inferno. They all had one person in common, Greg. He never let her down. Sure she'd kissed Hodges, but it was out of a need for comfort more than anything. She didn't not feel that way towards David. Sure he was a good friend, but he didn't own her heart.

Sighing she walked into her bathroom, turning on the water to her huge Jacuzzi tub. Walking back to her kitchen she poured a glass of Merlot, and undressed for the bath. Sinking in the bubbles and churning water she finally felt herself relax.

Morgan had no idea how long she'd been there when she heard the doorbell chime. She slipped out of the bath, dried quickly, and placed a silk robe on. Morgan hoped she could get rid of the unwanted visitor quickly. She was not in the mood for company, and was looking forward to finishing this bottle of wine, and climbing into bed.

Peeking into the peep hole, she saw Greg on the other side. What is he doing here? She thought to herself. I thought he had a date for a party. "One minute." She called.

Greg was not sure how he'd ended up on Morgan's doorstep. He'd lied when asked if he'd had a date. He didn't know how she felt, and was not up for another rejection. He was so happy he'd drawn her name for Secret Santa. The nail polish had been a hit, and her second gift of a beautiful bracelet had elicited a sweet smile, and hug from the beautiful Ms. Brody. He'd felt so lucky, and hadn't been happier. He knew that she'd drawn Hodges's name. He wasn't jealous, but sometimes he wondered where her heart lay. He knew that he'd called Hodges her hero, but it was in how he handled the situation with the child during the crazy Santa case. He'd known there was something between them, but someone or something always came between them. Greg had weighed the risks of dating "Ecklie's daughter", but he wanted to take this risk. She was always his right hand person on cases.

Opening the door Morgan let Greg in. She'd pulled on a silk robe, and was starting to feel self-conscious. "Greg, what brings you by?" "Well Ms. Brody I was hoping you would take a walk with me, maybe check out the fireworks, and enjoy the beautiful REAL snow we have." Both laughed at that thinking back to the crazy case they'd recently worked.

"Um let me get dressed, and we can head out." Morgan walked into her bedroom pondering what to work. She chose a maroon sweater, grey leggings and a cute pair of knee high boots. Scarf around her neck, gloves and she was ready. Walking out Greg turned around and smiled. "Wow! You are beautiful." Morgan blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." Morgan complimented, showing off her pixie smile

Greg grabbed her hand and they headed out, at the end of her drive was a horse and carriage. Morgan stopped and looked at Greg. "Is this for me?" "Only the best for you." He helps her into the carriage and they both cuddle up in a soft blanket while Greg pours them each champagne.

Laughing and enjoying each other's company as the carriage strolled along. Neither noticed when it started snowing again. Morgan looked up and they had made it to the strip. Grabbing her hand he pulls her out of the carriage, running to get in the right spot. "GRRREEGGG" Morgan squealed. "WHERE ARE WE RUNNING TOO!" Greg turned back and smiled at her.

When they stopped she could see the famous _Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas _sign. Snow falling all around, and the sounds of NYE being counted down.

"Come on Morgan, this is the best part!" 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEARS 2014!

Greg grabs Morgan and dips her into a searing passionate kiss. Both stand up gasping for air, not even bothering to look at the fireworks. Greg puts his arm around Morgan and has her look up at the sky. A message appears in the fireworks. I LOVE YOU MORGAN. Morgan stood with her jaw dropped. Did I really just see that? The man I'm in love with is in love with me? OK Brody you need to say something to him.

Turning to Greg she grabbed his hands and smiled. "I love you to Greg!" Leaning in she kissed him. Pulling apart she squeezed his hand, and whispered in his ear "Now why don't we go back to my place and create our fireworks?" The couple quickly rounded up the carriage and soon was back at Morgan's.

Once through the door a trail of clothes lead to her bedroom, where they ended up tangled in each other. Later they both laid cuddled up. Morgan leaned up on an elbow to look down at this man. "So does this mean we are together?" "Yes you are my girlfriend. The only one I want to be with. I can see my future with you, kids, growing old. I want it all with you." Morgan had tears running down her face "Oh Greg, I want that too." The two met kissing and once again made love to each other.

Morgan woke up a little later thinking. Despite some of the hellish things she has been through, her one constant has always been there, and now has pledged his love. Laying back down and cuddling up to Greg, Morgan smiled. Yea 2014 is going to be a great year!

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING! **


End file.
